Book of Remnant
by Thatguyinastore
Summary: After several White Fang attacks plague the streets of London, Sebastian and Ciel enroll in Beacon Academy as both a teacher and a student in hopes to cease the organization's operations. However, once they arrive in Vale, they soon realize that things aren't as simple as they seem, and uncover a conspiracy which could change the fate of both Vale and London forever.
1. His Butler, Able

The Earl of Phantomhive sat upright at the desk in his office. His posture was absolutely perfect, as an Earl's should be, without even the slightest _hint_ of a slouch in his figure. Alongside him stood his faithful butler clad in a jet black uniform, who also stood completely upright and kept an almost never wavering smile planted on his face. The young Earl elegantly brought the Earl Black tea that his butler had prepared for him up to his lips and slowly sipped on it before letting out a soft hum. As always, Ciel Phantomhive was working diligently at his desk, looking over various reports and files.

"I do hope the tea is to your liking, Young Master," The butler said, which only earned a nod from Ciel, who proceeded to set the tea down on the small silver plate his butler had placed on the right of his desk.

"Yes, it's fine." Ciel replied, though no glance was offered in Sebastian's direction as he spoke. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the various papers and news clippings laid out in front of him. Sebastian, of course, expected nothing less from his Young Master. Work always took precedence with him, it seemed.

"Hmm…" Ciel hummed as he continued to read over the information he had laid out in front of him. After a few more moments of silence, Ciel looked up to his butler and set the paper he was holding down with the others. "Sebastian," He began, "Tell me what you know of a kingdom by the name of Vale."

"Ah yes, Vale…" Sebastian began as he quizzically places a finger to his chin in thought, that faint smile still present on his face. "If I remember correctly, it is a neighboring kingdom in the land known as Remnant," He replied before glancing back down to his young master. "Though, if I may be so bold Young Master, why do you ask?"

Ciel would close his free eye for a moment and inhale a deep breath through his nose as he grabbed his cane and pulled himself up to his feet. The young Earl soon stepped over to the nearby window and exhaled softly, opening his free eye in the process. With one arm politely placed behind his back and the other firmly grasping his cane, Ciel finally spoke. "Recently, there have been several terrorist attacks throughout the streets of London. Bombings, mass shootings, arson, and other attacks of the like." Ciel stated calmly as he continued to overlook the front of the estate from his window.

"Ah yes," Sebastian began as he glanced down to the various information laid out on the desk and lifted up one of the various photos. The photo in question was a drawing of a particularly angry looking wolf painted red with three claw marks crudely drawn through it. "I believe that the attackers refer to themselves as the White Fang." Ciel nodded.

"Precisely," He states, closing his free eye once more. "As you may also know, these terrorists appear to all be part of a particular race known as the Faunus, a race which originates from Remnant." Opening his eye once more, Ciel turned and slowly approached his desk before taking a seat and glancing over the information once more. "Recently after a few of the more notable extremists were captured and interrogated, they were inclined to reveal that one of the strongholds of the organization lies within Vale itself."

"And I take it that you wish to take your leave and deal with this organization yourself?" Sebastian asked as he set the aforementioned photo back down on the desk as Ciel took another sip from his tea.

"Indeed," Ciel said while holding both the cup and the plate in each hand. "It is my duty as the Queen's Guard Dog to dispel _all_ of the Queen's worries. This situation is no different." Ciel said, now looking Sebastian directly in the eye after setting his tea down once more. Leaning forward, Ciel would stare off once more as he rested his chin against his fingers in thought. "Though… we will need a good cover story if we wish to not draw attention to ourselves. An Earl such as myself visiting a small kingdom such as Vale is bound to raise suspicion, after all."

"I believe that I have a suggestion, Young Master." Sebastian replied with a smile as he slightly bent down and began shuffling through the various news clippings and photos that were laid out on the desk below. "Aha!" Sebastian exclaimed as he pressed his gloved index finger against a photo of a tall circular skyscraper and spun it around to face the young Earl. "Here we are. One Beacon Academy." He replied with a smile.

"Yes, what of it?" Ciel asked quizzically as he glanced up at his butler.

"You could enroll here as a transfer student from England. It _is_ one of the most prominent schools in all of Remnant, after all." Sebastian suggested, causing Ciel to tap his fingers against his chin and hum in thought for a long moment.

"Hmm…. I suppose that could work." Ciel said after a long moment's thought. "Though what about you? I doubt that they'd let someone such as yourself enroll as a student in _any_ academy." Ciel replied, which earned a light chuckle from the butler.

"Well, while I certainly couldn't enroll as a student, perhaps I could apply for a teaching position." Sebastian suggested.

"Well, I _suppose_ that could work." Ciel said, and after another short gap of silence, he stood up out of his overly large chair yet again with the aid of his cane. "Then it is settled. I shall enroll into Beacon Academy as a transfer student and yourself as a teacher."

"As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian replied with a polite smile and a small bow. "I shall have preparations made by the end of the week."

With that, the two exited the office and began to prepare for the long trip ahead of them.

Within the coming days, both Ciel and Sebastian made the proper preparations for their little trip. Sebastian had enrolled Ciel into the esteemed academy under the alias "Stanley Edwards" while sticking to his own name that the Young Master had given him to apply for the teaching position. Sebastian managed to land a job as an art teacher there of all things. While it certainly wasn't his first choice, just about any cover would do, and Sebastian was far from someone to complain about the cards he was dealt.

Meanwhile, Ciel had to brush up on what little fighting skills he had, as he knew that the Beacon was primarily a fighting academy to train Hunters and Huntresses to fight off creatures known as Grimm, a creature which appeared to be native to Remnant, just as the Faunus were. Sebastian helped him train, of course, and had even modified his cane to act as both a sword and a shotgun.

It was quite simple in its design, really. With the simple push of a button, the butt end of the cane would open up to reveal a small barrel of a shotgun. Press the button again, and the barrel would retract and out would extend the blade of a sword akin to ones knights would use. Press the button once more and it would return to normal. There wasn't much time to train, however, as they had to swiftly leave for Vale if they wished to put a stop the White Fang's operations before they could do any more harm to the Queen or her monarch.

Before either of them knew it, their carriage was awaiting them right outside of the estate. Sebastian held all their luggage in both hands while the other Phantomhive Butlers, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Tanaka were all there to send the both of them off.

"Oh, try not to get into too much trouble while you're gone, Young Master! It would break me heart if you got hurt, it would!" The redheaded maid, Mey-Rin, exclaimed in a high pitched and worried tone.

"Oh hush it," The tall blonde one, Bardroy, replied slyly as he rubbed the back of his neck with a cheeky grin. "The Young Master will be just fine, especially since he'll be in Sebastian's care the whole time."

"Y-yeah!" The shortest one, Finny, piped up as that ever-so familiar straw hat hung on his back like a cape of sorts. "The Young Master will be just fine, Mei-Rin! I guarantee it! Isn't that right, Tanaka?" He asked before turning to the oldest one present, who stood there smiling while holding a cup of tea and a plate.

"Ho ho ho!" He tiredly laughed in response.

"Thank you for your concern, though I assure you that I will be just fine." Ciel said to the various Phantomhive butlers who stood before him. The young Earl offered them a reassuring smile and nod as well, as Sebastian finally finished placing all their luggage within the carriage.

"Although I hate to cut things short, I'm afraid that we must be going now, Young Master." Sebastian stated after turning to face Ciel before looking up to his fellow Phantomhive butlers. "And I trust that the four of you will not burn down the estate while I'm gone." He said, causing the three to frantically shake their heads and laugh nervously, which only earned a simple nod from Sebastian as both him and Ciel stepped into the carriage.

And within moments, their driver furiously cracked his whip to get the pair of horses going, causing the carriage to begin moving away from the estate slowly. The loud goodbyes from the workers could be heard in the background as Ciel and Sebastian went off to Beacon for their next adventure.


	2. Ice Cream Saturdays

"Weeeeeiiiiiiis!" A soft, high pitched voice called from above the Schnee heiress as she lay sprawled across her bed. "Hey, Weiss!" The voice called again, which only earned a grumble from Weiss as she grumbled and turned over. "WEISS!" She finally shouted, causing her friend's eyes to slowly open as she rose up at the same pace of her eyelids.

"Nnngh… Ruby… it's seven thirty…." Weiss grumbled as she lazily rose a lightly clenched fist to rub at her left eye.

"Well… Yang, Blake and I were gonna go out for some Saturday morning ice cream and were wondering if you wanted to join us." Ruby replied as she awkwardly arose from her slightly bent over state and awkwardly rubbed at the back of her neck. A quick glance around the room from Weiss revealed that the rest of her team had already had showers and were each clad in their usual attire. Blake was seated on the edge of her bed reading one of her many books, while Yang casually leaned against the dresser with her arms crossed, glancing down at Weiss as she too awaited an answer from the heiress.

"Ice cream at seven-thirty?" Weiss asked with a groan as she pulled her legs over the edge of her bed. "Honestly, who's idea even was it to eat sweets at such an… unruly hour." She asked.

"Well, it was—" Ruby began, only to be cut off by her older sister before she could finish.

"It was Ruby's, duh." Yang said nonchalantly with a tiny smirk planted on her face. "I mean, who else's would it be?"

"By now I suspect such carelessness from the both of you." Weiss coldly replied before letting out a deep yawn and laying back down. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be— _OOF!"_ Before Weiss could even finish her sentence, she suddenly found herself being entirely flopped on by her own team leader, who now laid stomach down with her torso spread across Weiss' legs.

"C'moooon Weiss! It'll be fun!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss only struggled to get Ruby off of her by tiredly shoving at her and squirming around, though her efforts were to no avail. "Just think of all that ice cream we can eat _before_ eight o'clock!"

"R-Ruby! Get off me!" Weiss shouted before giving her leader one last shove, causing her to clumsily fall off the bed and land on her butt. Sighing, Weiss brought herself up once more and stood all the way up this time. "If you insist, then I suppose that _one_ bowl of vanilla ice cream wouldn't hurt." She said, causing Ruby to practically leap upwards in pure glee before running over to hug her friend.

"YAY! Weiss, we're gonna have so much fun together! We'll all eat all the ice cream we want until all four of us are about to burst and then we'll eat even more!" Ruby shouted in glee after unceremoniously wrapping Weiss tightly within her embrace and lightly jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay sis, that's enough now." Yang replied with a chuckle as she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder and lightly pulled her away from Weiss, who had completely frozen up at the sudden contact and was now covered in a light shade of crimson red due to a mixture of both annoyance and embarrassment.

"Right… well, I suppose I should go get ready now." She stated after letting out a loud huff to further show her annoyance with her leader. And without another word, she had sauntered off to the bathroom to get ready for their upcoming 'team get together.'

Within the next hour, Weiss had gotten completely ready and the entire team had gone out into the streets of Vale for their sought after sweets. Vale was bustling that day with villagers along every street corner, most of them seeming to be either out in the various markets or simply going for a stroll. Team RWBY was popular throughout the kingdom at this point, which of course led to quite a few looks from various villagers, a few even stopping to ask for autographs from them. This didn't prove to be too much of a hindrance, however, as the four girls managed to reach the parlor by nine a.m.

After ordering, the four sat down in a booth near the window and were soon served the ice cream which they asked for. Ruby ordered cookie dough ice cream with chocolate chips sprinkled throughout, Weiss ordered plain vanilla, Blake ordered rocky road, and Yang ordered a sundae.

"Mmm! I love early Saturday morning ice cream!" Ruby exclaimed as she scarfed down her ice cream while hunched over the table like a young child, clearly having no sense of good manners while she ate.

"Ruby, do you have _any_ form of basic table manners? I mean, honestly, we're in public. The least you could do is show at least _some_ sense of modesty." Weiss scolded harshly as she ate her bowl in almost the exact opposite manner of Ruby. She had a napkin neatly placed in her collar while she sat upright in her seat like a heiress should be. She slowly took each bite with her spoon, which was delicately placed between her pale fingers.

"I guess that you could say that I have a _Sundae_ morning ice cream." Yang said with a cheeky grin as she glanced over her former teammates. Her pun earned a loud groan from Weiss and a confused look from Ruby, while Blake didn't even acknowledge it due to her face being buried in her book.

"But… it's not even Sunday." Ruby replied, which caused Yang to only snort loudly and let out a chuckle before ruffling through her sister's hair.

"Heh heh, just 'cause it's not Sunday here doesn't mean that it's not Sunday somewhere else, little sis!" Yang exclaimed before lightly wrapping in arm around Ruby's neck and pulling her closer so she could shuffle through her hair with her hand.

"Ah! Yang, stop it!" Ruby shouted as she hopelessly flailed within her sister's arms, letting out various squeaks and squeals throughout. The humorous display caused even Weiss to drop her icy facade just for a moment so she could stifle a light chuckle.

They stayed at the parlor for quite a bit, the four huntresses-in-training chatting amongst themselves while eating their bowls of the delicious dessert. By the time they had left, each one had gone through at least two separate bowls, including Weiss. Ruby had gone through about six and had a bit of a stomach ache because of it. With their eating concluded, Weiss left a check for their food and the four made their way back to their dorm at Beacon Academy. However, once they arrived, the four were met with a familiar tall white haired male clad in dark green. He was holding a cup of steaming hot cocoa in one hand and his trademark cane in the other.

"Hello Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, and Miss Xiao Long." He greeted with a warm and welcoming smile. "Did you enjoy your morning out on the town?" He asked, that welcoming grin ever present on his face.

"Oh, hey Professor Ozpin!" Ruby greeted with a smile which was just as friendly and welcoming, if not more, as she waved in his direction. "Yeah, we had fun. We went out and got some Saturday morning ice cream!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Oh, and you didn't think to save me any, did you?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to turn a bright shade of red and reflexively hold her arms out in front of her while she shook her head frantically.

"O-oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that you wanted any! If we had known we would have gotten you a whole box! In fact we can go back if you wa—" Her words were soon interrupted by a loud chuckle from the headmaster.

"Hohohoho! You needn't worry, Miss Rose. I've already eaten breakfast." He exclaimed in glee as Ruby soon straightened herself up once she realized it was just a joke.

"O-oh! Haha!" Ruby laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Though, I'm afraid this isn't a social call." Ozpin said, seeming to straighten up quite fast, his smile soon disappearing and becoming replaced by a serious expression. "You see, Beacon Academy has a new student. He's an exchange student from England by the name of Stanley Edwards." Ozpin explained. "Of course, all of our dorms are currently full, which is why he will be staying with you." Ozpin said, causing all four girls to suddenly freeze up at the thought of a guy staying in their room full of… well, girls.

"Um, with all due respect, Professor Ozpin, do you really think that it's a good idea for a _boy_ to share a room full of girls?" Weiss asked while defiantly placing her hand on her hip, which earned an understanding nod from Ozpin.

"While I understand your concern, Miss Schnee, I assure you that Mister Edwards is a highly respectable boy all the way from London, England. I simply thought that having our new student room with Beacon's most promising team could provide him with a good… boost in confidence, wouldn't you agree?" Ozpin asked rhetorically after turning to slowly walk down the hallway with Team RWBY following suit.

"Hmm… if you say so." Weiss muttered with a slight huff as she crossed her arms and walked alongside the rest of the team.

"Eh, if I catch him watching me change or being a total creep, I'll be happy to introduce him to the girls." Yang replied with a smirk while clenching her fists and throwing several punches towards the air around her.

"I'm afraid that violence won't be necessary, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said. "On the off chance that Mister Edwards displays any... risqué actions towards you while in the comforts of your dorm, his caretaker has offered to see to him personally."

"Caretaker?" Blake asked, having put her book away in her satchel once they had returned to their dorm. "Is… his father or mother here?"

"No. His name is Sebastian Michaelis, and he will be your new art teacher." Ozpin replied curtly while continuing to lead the team down the hall. "To be clear, I do not know the extent of his relationship with Mister Edwards, though according to the information I was given, he is in fact his legal guardian." Ozpin said. The rest of the walk was nothing but silence between the four girls and the headmaster, until they finally reached Ozpin's office.

Inside the office stood three figures. One was the familiar Glynda Goodwitch, who had her ever present stoic expression plastered across her features while she stood beside the two new members of the Beacon family. The first of which was a tall man clad in jet black attire, who was wearing a small pair of rectangle spectacles upon his face. And then seated in the large chair was a boy with an eyepatch, clad in fancy blue attire which matched the tall man's own and a fancy top hat to compensate.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said with a warm smile as both him and Team RWBY entered the office to greet their new acquaintances.


	3. Welcome to Beacon, Ciel!

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy."

"Why thank you. It is certainly a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Professor Ozpin." Sebastian said with a bow and a polite smile, with Ciel simply nodding and smiling alongside his butler.

"Indeed." He said before turning to the four girls who entered the office alongside Ozpin, though he didn't say anything to them. Instead he simply analyzed each one of them silently from his seat, and subtly looked away when he suspected that one of them were taking notice, only to glance back moments later.

"Ah, and you must be the famous Team RWBY that I've heard so much about." Sebastian said with a smile as he stepped over to the four girls and bowed before them as well.

"You've… heard of us before?" Weiss asked, seeming to take suspicious of this man right from the get go. She couldn't put her finger on it yet, but something was… off about these two, specifically the taller one. However, those suspicions she stayed silent on those suspicions for now, though still remaining vigilant for the time being.

"Well of course. What kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't know four of my most _promising_ students before class starts on Monday? And furthermore, what kind of a _butler_ would I be if I didn't know who my Young Master was staying with?" Sebastian replied before standing back up on both of his feet, the man easily standing taller than even Ozpin himself once at full height.

"Oh! So you're like… his butler." Yang said with crossed arms as she glanced between the two. This Stanley kid was certainly very… small, especially for someone who somehow managed to get into Beacon Academy. And when she thought of the young boy ordering around this tall, almost intimidating looking butler… well, Yang couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the mere thought.

"Indeed. I have served Young Stanley's family for years now, and after the both of his parents died in an unfortunate fire… well, I had no choice but to take him into my care." Sebastian explained with an unwavering polite smile, while "Stanley" proceeded to stand up with the aid of his cane and approach the girls.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Stanley Edwards." He asked as he put on a fake smile akin to Sebastian's while extending his hand out to each team member. The four girls shook his hand, each greeting Ciel with a welcoming smile and sharing their names.

"Well, with the formalities out of the way, would you four mind showing young Stanley to his room?" Ozpin asked to the four girls with that ever-welcoming smile curled up on his lips.

* * *

The girls did as Ozpin asked and led "Stanley" to their room. The room had already been tailored to only fit the four of them, so all that had been laid out for the new student was a navy sleeping bag next to Ruby's bed.

"I hope this is enough!" Ruby exclaimed as she awkwardly rubbed at the back of her neck and let out an apologetic chuckle. "If we hadn't know you were gonna be staying with us on such short notice we would've made you a bed and stuff so again I'm really sorry about this and—"

"It's fine, Miss Rose." Ciel replied with a dismissive, half hearted chuckle as he made his way over to his makeshift bed. "I've endured much worse living conditions in my time. This will suffice just fine." He said as he made his way over to his bed, with Sebastian following behind him, carrying his bags in both hands like a good butler should.

"Oh okay! And uh… you can just call me Ruby." She said in response, seeming a bit relieved now that Ciel had reassured her that the sleeping bag was alright for now. When Ciel didn't respond, the team would glance to each other awkwardly before Ruby spoke up yet again. "Uhhh… well, the girls and I are gonna head out now soooo…. just make yourself at home, I guess…" She said, and before anyone in the room could object to Ruby's words, she had ushered them all out the door.

"Tch… imbeciles." Ciel muttered under his breath as Sebastian began unpacking his clothes, weapon, and toiletries. "Sebastian, I want you to do some snooping around this school. Find out everything you can from about this 'White Fang' while I remain here, and report back to me at precisely eleven-thirty p.m." Ciel commanded his butler, to which Sebastian only smiled and bowed.

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

A/N: OOOO WEEEEEEE! Sorry about the wait on this chapter, guys! School and life in general caught up to me, which made me put this story off for almost six months. But don't worry, as I plan to (hopefully) update this one weekly, or at least bi-weekly. I'll try to keep you all updated if anything comes up. I have some other fic ideas cooking as well, so stay tuned!

oh and sorry this chapter was shorter than the others but the next chapter will make up for it I promise


	4. Are You a New Student?

Sebastian did just as his Young Master had ordered him to in that very same instant, rushing off so he could gather as much intel as possible. The tall man walked diligently through the narrow halls of Beacon Academy and eventually reached the main campus just outside of the building. He glanced around the rather expansive school and cocked a brow, pondering where he should head for his first investigation. As he did so, he didn't even notice an orange haired huntress make her way over to his side, with what appeared to be a sledgehammer of sorts loosely placed in her palm and slung over her shoulder. She peered up at the butler and smiled, cocking her head to the side as she glazed him over.

"Hey! Are you a new student here or something?" The girl asked in a squeaky, almost high pitched voice that matched her rather non-threatening (sledgehammer not included) appearance. Sebastian was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the bubbly teenager, although his expression didn't show it as he quickly turned to her and smiled politely.

"Oh, I suppose that my rather 'off-kilter' appearance was certainly bound to raise some eyebrows." Sebastian mused with a light chuckle towards the redhead before placing his right arm over his chest and bowing slightly. "Although, I'm afraid I'm not a new student. Rather, I will be fulfilling the position of the new art teacher. I apologize for the confusion, Miss…?"

"Name's Nora Valkyrie." The teen said happily as she began to bounce around Sebastian, looking over the mysterious looking man's clothes and all around intimidating figure, although she didn't seem intimidated in the slightest, more so intrigued. "These clothes are so fancy and dark! And you're so tall! You had to have been a famous hunter or something!" Nora exclaimed, wondering if this man had any cool stories about being hunter, traveling throughout Remnant and slaying Grimm!

"I'm afraid not, Miss Valkyrie." Sebastian responded, his melancholic yet deep voice serving as a sharp contrast to Nora's loud, almost obnoxiously high pitched tone. "I am but a humble butler to the Young Stanley George Edwards."

"Ohhhh! You mean the newest member of Team RWBY?" She exclaimed as her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she almost stood on the tips of her boots.

"Indeed." He said with a small nod of his head. "Tell me, Miss Valkyrie, you wouldn't happen to be acquainted with Team JNPR would you?" The butler inquired, which earned another loud gasp from the Huntress in training.

"Yeah! How did you know that!?" She asked, rather surprised that this enigma of a man somehow knew of both her and her team, yet she didn't even know his first name!

"Nothing more than a lucky guess." Sebastian replied in an attempt to calm Nora's nerves. Of course, this was a lie, as Sebastian had done research on all of the school's teams, so had at least some semblance of those who were on them. "I've heard good things of your team, Miss Valkyrie. Some say that you are even on par with Team RWBY, and even surpass them in some areas." Sebastian replied earnestly, which elicited a happy grin and even a slight giggle from Nora.

"Wow! I didn't think we were famous or anything!" She exclaimed with bright, sparkling eyes as she heard Sebastian's words. She then turned in the opposite direction to head back to the dorms. "I can't wait to tell Ren and the others!" She shouted in glee as she began running in that direction, although she stopped about halfway through and spun on a heel to face Sebastian once more. "Oh! I just got the BEST idea!" Nora exclaimed as she quickly ran back over to the Phantomhive butler and grasped him by his wrist. "I should just take you back to meet the rest of Team JNPR!"

Normally, Sebastian would have denied to do such a seemingly pointless exercise, although as his Young Master ordered, he was to gather as much information on the White Fang as possible and report back to him in the dead of the night. So, with a polite smile, Sebastian nodded happily.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Valkyrie."

* * *

A/N: Heya folks! It's your friendly neighborhood procrastinator here with another update! Soooo… yeah, I said I was gonna update weekly/bi-weekly and… well I clearly didn't. This chapter has actually been in the works since the last one was posted, but when I wasn't procrastinating or doing school work or yard work or being with friends, I was basically rewriting and reworking this chapter a loooooooooot, which is why it's probably much shorter than you all expected, as the original draft was way too long, so I decided it was best to split it up into smaller, bite-sized chapters. But hopefully now that I'm not restricted to writing on mobile, I can start pumping out chapters left and right.


End file.
